Birthday News And Baby Blues
by The Golden Emrys
Summary: After finding out the secret about Merlin and Arthur, Uther takes drastic action. How far would Arthur go to not only keep Merlin safe, but their future as well ?
1. Chapter One

**Birthday News and Baby Blues Chapter One**

 **This story is for Bradley James' birthday.**  
 **The first chapter will be uploaded today and the next and last will be up tomorrow on his birthday.**

* * *

Arthur woke and groaned when the date came into his mind.

The tenth of October: The day the prince was born, but also the anniversary of his mother's death.

Ygraine died while giving birth to her son. Arthur feels guilty every birthday as it's a reminder of him causing it. His father celebrates the birth of his son, but Arthur knows deep down, Uther is seeting.

He rolled over and went to wrap an arm round his husband, but frowned when he found the space next to him empty and the sheets cold.

There was a knocking at the door "Come in."

The door opened revealing a rather upset Merlin.

Worry etched itself into his brain when he saw the tear filled red eyes and the red swelling bruise on his cheek.

Merlin managed a weak smile before wincing when the bruise hurt him

"Happy Birthday, Arthur."

Jumping out of bed, Arthur ran to him, grabbed the tray he was carrying and placed it on the table before gently placing a hand on his reddened cheek.

"Merlin, love. Who did that to you?"

The warlock sniffed before meeting his prince's eyes "Uther somehow found out we got married in secret. He also found out I have magic."

He lifted his left hand "He took my wedding ring ad placed this iron band on my wrist."

Arthur softly held his hand and growled inside when he saw the red nail marks on the ring finger, signafying his father must of riped the ring off. The band was tight as he saw the iron was digging into the skin.

"He said it will keep my magic contained and (sob) only he can control it with this thing. I don't know what it was."

"Does it hurt?"

Merlin nodded "Like hell. I don't know what he did with my ring. The last I saw of it, he was puting in his pocket, but he looked at. That's when he became violent."

He pointed to his cheek, making his point.

Anger filled the prince at the thought of his father striking his husband. He saw Merlin's breathing was fast. He took hold of his husband's hand who gripped it tight ad guided him over to the table and sat him down, before taking a seat himself, hand like a vice in his.

"Merlin. Take a deep breath and explain to me what happened when you woke up this morning."

Merlin did that and started to talk

"I woke up and remembered it's your birthday, so I thought it would be a nice surpise if I crept out of bed and went to the kitchens to get you a special breakfast. On the way there, I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. Loooking behind me, I found an angry looking Uther.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Merlin froze and looked behind his shoulder, into the cold grey eyes of King Uther Pendragon._

 _"S-sire?" Merlin stuttered._

 _"Throne room. Now, boy!"_

 _He gave Merlin a hard push, making him walk in front of him._

 _Questions twirled round in Merlin's mind: 'Did he find out about his magic? Did he know he and his son were secretly married? Maybe he caught the ring Arthur gave him?'_

 _His thoughts seized when they reached the Throne room and Merlin again was pushed in._

 _Uther stood in front of him the trembling boy "News has reched my ears of a certain prince being... in a relationship with...a servant!" he spat the last word out like it was venom._

 _"I-"_

 _"SILENCE, WARLOCK!"_

 _Merlin's eyes widened "How-?"_

 _Uther smirked "Oh, little sorcerer. Did you really think that I could be so stupid that you could hoodwink me into thinking you and Arthur are...friends...lovers!"_

 _He gagged as Merlin stood shaking, fiddling with his wedding ring which Uther saw him doing._

 _"Is that the ring?" He stalked forward and held the finger up to his eyes. They turned angry and upset._

 _"HOW COULD YOU STAND THERE AND WHERE THAT RING IN MY PRESENCE?!" he roared._

 _He ripped the band of the finger, making Merlin cry out in pain when the king's nails stratched his finger and in loss at the most precious thing Arthur has given him._

 _"My lord. That ring is a symbol of Arthur's and my marriage and love. He wanted me to have it."_

 _"Without asking me?"_

 _The warlock frowned "What's it got to do with you?"_

 _"EVERYTHING!"_

 _He slapped Merlin across the cheek hard, making him stumble back in shock. He brought a hand up cradle it, wincing when his fingers came in contact with tender skin._

 _Uther held the ring up "This, was the ring I gave to my beloved Ygraine on OUR Wedding day."_

 _Still frowning, Merlin asked "And again, what has it got to do with you?"_

 _Uther saw red "GUARDS!"_

 _Immediately, two of them came in "Go to the vaults and fetch the band. You know what I'm talking about."_

 _They both looked at Merlin before doing what they were told._

 _"What-what band?"_

 _Uther's smile made Merlin shiver "You will see, little warlock."_

 _In no time, they came back holding something which was wrapped in a red cloth._

 _Waving a hand in dismissal, they left and closed the doors._

 _Merlin too busy watching the retreating figures, he missed Uther grab his right wrist and click the band into place._

 _Only when he felt the cold iron, Merlin looked back round at the object._

 _He felt tears in his eyes when he saw the ruins._

 _Magic restraining._

 _Oh god!_

 _A cough from Uther made Merlin look up at him. He was holding a rock shaped item "With this device, I am in control of your magic, boy!"_

 _Merlin opened and closed his mouth as tears ran down his cheeks._

 _"Now get out of my sight. But when a guard calls for you, you come running. Got it?"_

 _Merlin nodded shakily_

 _"And if you tell Arthur, I will have you executed for sorcery, now get out." he said calmly._

 _Merlin wasted no time in fleeing the room and his presence._

 _End Of Flashback._

* * *

"Even though he said don't tell you, I had to.!" Merlin cried as Arthur was stroking the indentation of where his ring was on his finger.

"Father had no right to do that, love. I personally asked him a month before our marriage if I could use mother's ring for the chose of my bride. He said of course, it would be a lovley reminder of your mother. I couldn't tell him my bride was a man, but the it seems the same to me."

Merlin sniffed "What are we going to do?"

Arthur stood up "I'm going to go and talk to my father."

He was about to walk when ana rm stopped him.

Looking down, he saw it belonged to a very upset looking Merlin "I don't want you getting into trouble because of me and also, I'm not very keen of getting executed."

"Nobody is getting executed, love. I will not have that vile, crue man hae control of your magic indefinitely."

"You can't argue with him, Artie. He's the king, also your Father. He's your famiy.

Arthur bent down and kissed Merlin on the lips "YOU are my family. You, Morgana-"

He placed a hand on his husband's stomach "-and our baby."

The day before Arthur's birthday, Merlin told him the news that he was going to be father. For the past few weeks, Merlin had been feeling and being sick with terrible headaches. But when Gaius told him he was pregnant, just under a month, the news made Arthur so happy and excited, that he took Merlin on a picnic with Morgana, Gwen and the Knights by the lake. They told them the news and they were over the moon. Morgana was estatic that she was going to be an Auntie to her niece and/or nephew. Could be twins; girl and boy, or boy and boy, or girl and girl. She went on for a few mintues, before Arthur threw a grap at her _"Shut up or I'll have Merlin magic your mouth shut."_ They all burts out laughing. Merlin knew that day, he had friends he could trust with the secret of his marriage to the prince, his magic and their baby and keep it from Uther.

Merlin smiled.

Arthur took hold of his hand and pulled him up "Come on. We'll both go."

The warlock was reluctant, but he knew that if he stayed with Arthur, he would be safe.

But SAFE left his mind when the door opened before Arthur could do it and they both froze when there was a fuming Uther on the other side "I told you, warlock.!" he hissed.

* * *

 **Next chapter tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Birthday News And Baby Blues Chapter Two**

 **Happy Birthday Bradley James**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Arthur took hold of his hand and pulled him up "Come on. We'll both go."_

 _The warlock was reluctant, but he knew that if he stayed with Arthur, he would be safe._

 _But SAFE left his mind when the door opened before Arthur could do it and they both froze when there was a fuming Uther on the other side "I told you, warlock.!" he hissed._

* * *

Merlin gulped as he stared wide eyed at the King.

He went to take a step back, but Arthur grabbed his hand, keeping him there.

"You go nowhere, Merlin. If anyone is moving, it would be you, father, out of our way please."

But Uther was having none of it. He pushed the prince and warlock into the room and slammed the door shut.

Seeing this, she hurried to the door and listened in on the conversation.

"I warned you, boy to stay away, but no! You had to run and tell your prince!"

"Oh don't pin this on Merlin, father. This is got you written all over it. Snatching his ring, compressing his magic, threatening him. God! I don't recognise you anymore."

Uther looked his son in the eyes "How DARE you speak to me like that?! That ring was your mother's! Doesn't that matter to you?"

Arthur couldn't believe this "Doesn't matter? Of course it fucking matters. You said that I could use that ring on the person on the person I love. I love Merlin with all that I am. You never specified a gender nor question my choice!"

While they were arguing, Merlin was sitting on Arthur's bed, wringing his hands as tears threatened to spill. Gaius told him to become stressed or anxious. This wasn't helping. He could sneak out the room, but Uther would see him.

He went to stand, but his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. A sharp pain spread across his stomach, making him cry out "ARTHUR!"

* * *

The prince paced outside the physician's chambers, waiting anxiously for news on his husband. Well this birthday has been fun.

He jumped when the door opened and Gaius came out.

"How is he, Gaius?"

"Exhausted. You two arguing was just to much for me and the baby so his body gave out."

Arthur frowned "But he said he was hurting across his stomach, the baby...?"

"The iron band on his wrist was making him very ill, it's a no wonder what happened. it was the compressor what caused him to collapse."

"Christ. Is he...?"

Gaius smiled "Daddy and baby are well and healthy.

Arthur sighed "Can I see him?"

The physician smiled "Of course."

Entering Merlin's old room, he smiled when he saw Merlin asleep, while just resting.

Arthur sat on the bed and held his hand, causing Merlin to open his eyes and grin sleepily at him "Hey."

"Hey. You okay."

Merlin hummed as he nodded.

The prince stroked a finger over the redness where the band dug in.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. Father should of never put that blasted thing on you."

"Yeah, well. It's off now. What happened after I...you know?"

"You screamed my name, I ran over to you and I don't know where she came from, but Morgana ran in and help me carry you here. Uther was yelling but the went unheard."

"I think Morgana appeared after Uther came in, because the second he slammed the door, I felt her magic."

Arthur scoffed "Sly b-witch."

Merlin laughed a little but stopped and winced when he felt a little discomfort.

Seeing this, Arthur became worried "Merls?"

"I'm okay."

The blonde kissed his husband's forehead "I'll let you sleep, love. Rest. I'll come back later. Have a sister to thank."

"From me as well."

"Of course. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

After thanking and hugging Morgana, he walked to the field to train his Knights, when he was stopped by a voice

"Son?"

Looking behind, he sighed when he saw his father walking towards him "Yes?"

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. Gaius had a talk with me and explained what happened. if I knew he was carrying your heir, I wouldn't of done that."

"You shouldn't of done that even if he wasn't."

"I know and for that I am deeply sorry."

Arthur frowned "What's changed your attitude on magic ? Your views on it were that it was evil and anyone who practised it or who were friends with sorcerers were to be caught."

"Merlin."

"Why?"

"He had been nothing but loyal to you. I have seen the love you two share and it reminds me of me and your mother. I would give anything to have that love back and now I see my son is having it, me standing in the way, I would feel forever guilty. So Arthur, you and Merlin have my blessing and I would be honoured to be your son or daughter's grandfather."

Uther frowned when he saw tears in the young prince's eyes "Arthur?"

"I thought this birthday was gonna be a disaster, but you accepting us is the only gift I want."

Father and son embraced as they cried.

* * *

Four months later.

Merlin was now five months pregnant and he was annoyed. He was horny and when he wants sex, he gets it.

He was stomping through the castle looking for Arthur, when his testosterone got the better of him.

He slipped into an empty guest chamber and dealt with it himself.

Ten minutes later, Gwaine came walking by, well strutting with that 'Guess who just laid.' look when he heard a moan coming a from behind a door

"Oh, Arthur. More!"

Grinning, he went to open the door, hoping to spy on the couple

"Gwaine?"

He jumped before looking to his right.

He frowned. if Arthur was out here, then who...?

"What are doing ?"

"Either Merlin is having a dream about you or there's another Arthur in the palace pleasing your husband in there, cos I just heard him moaning out your name."

"What?!"

But just Arthur was about to bang open the door, it was opened by a rather angry Merlin.

"If you can't keep quiet, I will magic you into a fat, bald bastard, Gwa...!"

He stopped when he saw Arthur.

"Finally!" he gasped, grabbing Arthur's tunic and pulled him in, slamming the door.

Gwaine laughed before walking away, telling everyone who he past not the enter that room as Merlin was getting his pole clotted. They all smiled in meaning, but one who goes by the name George raised an eyebrow at that. He explained that Merlin calls Arthur a clot pole and pole can mean a man's private and clotted cream can be cum, so... oh forget it, he waved a hand in dismissal.

But George's reply made him laugh so hard he had to run away.

"Would the prince prefer my cream ? I have just made some."

* * *

Another four months flew by and Merlin was due any day.

That day had arrived, at the worst possible moment.

They were all in the throne room, discussing to lift the ban on magic. As Uther had said 'I will not have my grandson or granddaughter live in a kingdom where magic is forbidden' because he or she could have magic like her father.

Merlin was currently sitting on a chair as his back was hurting, when he felt an agonising pain followed by a wetness between his legs. Using a spell, he managed to quickly teleport him, Arthur and Gaius to Gaius' room.

First feeling dizzy and confused, but started to understand when they saw Merlin holding his stomach in pain.

Gaius got everything ready, Arthur helped a painful Merlin up the stairs to his old room and laid him down.

He stripped his breeches and under things off before pulling a sheet over him just as Gaius came in, carrying his satchel.

He told Arthur to leave, but a glare from him and a terrified whimper from Merlin, he decided he could stay just as long as he doesn't get in the way, so Arthur sat behind Merlin with his back leaning against his chest.

The throne room unfroze just after Merlin, Arthur and Gaius teleported. When they saw three people missing, their minds clicked.

Uther, Morgana, Gwen and the Knights were waiting impatiently outside the room, awaiting for the news of the new baby.

It was a long wait, maybe a few hours, but the prince was born.

Inside the room, as Gaius packed his things away, Arthur slid out from behind his husband and sat beside him as the warlock cradled their baby.

"Thank you, Gaius." they both said at different times.

"Your more than welcome, lads."

He went to the door and told them all to come in.

When they saw the bundle, some cried (Morgana, Gwen and Percival), some cooed and awed (All of them) and one of them blabbed like a baby (Uther).

They congratulated the new parents before asking the baby's gender and name.

Arthur answered them "We would like to introduce to you Prince Bradley Pendragon of Camelot."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it and I hope it wasn't crap.**


End file.
